After So Long Has Anything Changed
by Azza-chan
Summary: After about a year or so, Natsuki is starting to remember so many memories about Shizuru and wants to confess her feelings as she never did. Shizuru returns for a week and Natsuki gets a second chance now.
1. Chapter 1

**After So Long Has Anything Changed**

I walked in slowly not knowing what to expect-I always expected something. It's always so mysterious when I go home to a house what's shrouded in darkness. I sighed in relief but hidden sorrow as I turned on the light to find myself standing in this lonely deserted empty hallway. It's been like this since my mum died.

I closed the door behind me, Stopping the draft and darkness from creeping in any farther torturing my already cold and shattered heart. I flung my bag of at the wall, slipping my shoes of. I took my time going up the stairs, trailing my hand along it remembering about her-she always looked after me since my mum died. I missed her, she captured my heart but I never told her. And then she was gone _I should of told Shizuru how I felt. _I scowled myself as I flopped backwards onto my bed with a few tears already filling up my eyes.

I curled up into a ball just wishing I could die or at least see her one more time, so I could confess my feelings to her. Tears were slowly running down my cheeks, dripping onto the blanket soaking it lightly. I closed my eyes letting the darkness consume my sorrowful self again as I drifted off to sleep.

I dreamt o her then suddenly I shot up out of my bed, the light burning my eyes as I tried to see. I collapsed back onto my bed to try and get rid of the major headache that the sun and standing cause me. "Shizuru." I said lowly to myself: Picturing her shimmering golden brown hair; her crimson red eyes; her beautiful face and her perfect figure.

I slowly got out of my bed trying to think of what I had to do today. I went to the bathroom, stripping down; stepping into the shower. I stood there for a while letting the water cleanse my face of any residue of tears from last night. I thought back to when we were all in school; _I miss all of that..._ I sighed as I returned to reality to face the world and its many tortures again.

After I had my shower I walked back to my room _**drip... drip... drip. **_I listened to the drips for a little. I stopped myself from remembering anymore memories, it hurt too much. It was so painful and unbearable, sometimes I just wanted to die and be rid of it. All I wanted to do was turn back time and confess my feelings to Shizuru-my life would be so different with her in it.

I git changed, drying my hair and brushing it back so I could tie it up out of the way so no oil would get in it. I looked at the time, it said 10:30. My mouth dropped and my eyes grew wide looking at the clock. I ran out of my house as fast as I could, swinging my leg over my bike, starting the engine, speeding away down the road to my work.

I crept in slowly, hoping Nao wouldn't catch me coming in late. _**Splash!**_ I was soaking wet, "Now what's this little wet pup, hmm?" I turned round glaring at her, she smirked at me, "I'm sorry Nao but who owns this business again? And I slept in." "Sure sure, whatever. You left me with those two knuckleheads though." She pointed at two men working on bikes.

"Your vice president Nao, grow up. I sauntered of to my office with Nao following me _eugh she's such a pain sometimes._ I sat down in my office seat as Nao slid onto my desk with a sly smirk on her face. "What is it?" "I don't know what you mean Natsuki." Her smirk grew wider, "Stop messing around and tell me what you've done, I know that smirk to well." She pouted at me as there was a knock on the door.

I looked at Nao suspiciously then nodded at toward the door for her to open it; she hopped of my desk slowly opening the door to reveal a medium tall woman with light brown hair, shimmering in what light there was. I leaned forward on my desk to get a closer inspection of the woman, my heart started beating rapidly. _SHIZURU! _It's her I knew it and so did my heart.

She walked in slowly but gracefully, a tall man with black hair followed her into my chest, my heart sank slowly but kept beating fast. _Is she married? No it can't be...Was I truly this later? _So many things flew through my mind while I stared at the man. I calmed myself down and got up holding my hand out to Shizuru greeting her-ignoring the tall man behind her.

"Nice to see you again Shizuru, anything I can do to help?" She smiled at me then turned to the man behind her, "Reito its ok they're old friends of mine, they won't harm me." The man called Reito grunted at Shizuru and left the room. Shizuru turned and faced me again. "Well I got a one week vacation so I thought I come back and meet up with a few people." Nao slipped out of the door as I leant against my desk a few blushes crossing my face.

"How come Shizuru?" She just kept smiling at me getting a full observation of my body, "Well you're a person who's incredibly special to me and it's been about one maybe two years since I've seen you." My heart thumped heavily against my chest as my face grew redder. _I LOVE YOU AND ALWAYS WILL! _Went screaming of in my head. "Thank you Shizuru." I smiled at her holding back so many emotions at this stage, "Do you want to go to lunch tomorrow Natsuki, my treat."

My head was nodding before I got a chance to process what she said and she was already heading out the door. As the door closed my heart sank again and I used my desk to support me as my legs were like jelly. I walked around the desk, sinking into my seat as Nao came walking into my office without knocking. "So what did the witch want, hmm Natsuki?" I looked up at her with an expressionless face, "Oh, umm nothing just a friendly drop by was all." She looked at me questioningly knowing I was hiding something but let me of with it.

"Go back to work Nao." She gave me evils while turning to leave my office, "Oh aye, you're in charge at lunch tomorrow or maybe longer." She groaned as she slammed the door, clearly unhappy about it. I relaxed into my seat trying to get control of the explosion of emotions; Love, anger, sorrow and regret were drowning me at this point.

I closed my eyes, raising my hands to my temples and rubbing them trying to think clearly and think everything through. Too much was happening at once for me to cope with. But I got my chance to confess to Shizuru...But would I?

**A/N: Heck I wrote that up in school, I was in one of my moods again so I just had to plus its fun letting out emotions in stories LOL. Well hope you like it, I'll get a second chapter up as soon as I can get the plot for it, haha takes some time for it. Please review **


	2. Lunch

**Lunch**

I woke up the next day bright and early so Nao wouldn't be in a bad mood at the start of work-_I'm too considerate. _I couldn't stop smiling; I really missed Shizuru so much and here she was, back again and I got to see her again. _She came back to me..._I thought to myself as I threw open the curtains.

I couldn't believe I was able to see her again after she left the Land of Fuka, to run her parents business in Tokyo. When I heard the news of Shizuru leaving I was so devastated I ran away into the forest, crying my eyes out. I ran for such a long time I remember tripping over a root and curling up into a ball, the water of the small lake in front of me calmed me before I passed out.

When I woke up 3 days later Shizuru was already gone and I was in the hospital suffering from an incredibly bad fever, I thought I was going to die. Mai looked after me for a while when I was released from the hospital._ She always is the one to look after her friends_, I smiled at all the times Mai had taken care of me.

It was 8:30 now so I grabbed my leather jacket and helmet, slipping them on before straddling my bike. I arrived before anyone else was there. I dropped into my sit, yawning as I heard a bike pull up outside _Chris probably_. A man walked in about 5'7, he took his helmet off revealing dark brown curly hair. He knocked on the door walking in, "Heh, hey boss been a long time since you've beaten me here." He smirked at me, "Oh come on, and I've been out a lot you know." He laughed and turned around walking out of my office "Whatever boss."

I smiled as he left my room, _he's such an asshole, but he does the best work._ I leaned forward looking at all the paper work I had to do, I sighed as it was all spread over my desk. I took up all the important papers and set them to one side, still unable to see my desk. _ What the fuck were they doing for all this mess?_ I flicked through all the design models, some of them rather unmentionable.

After I cleared my desk of all that clutter I found a letter addressed to me, I picked it up remembering who wrote it and the words that left me heartbroken.

_Dear Natsuki,_

_I'm writing this letter for you as you disappeared before I got to talk to you. I'm leaving for Tokyo soon as you know. I have to be head of the corporation for my parents and everyone expects it of me. I'm the only heir of the Fujino's and you know I wouldn't take it if someone else could for me. It breaks my heart that I couldn't say goodbye to you, you are and always will be the most treasured person to me Natsuki. I'll miss you so much Natsuki, it's breaking my heart this very moment writing this letter to you. It doesn't seem fair that I can't do it face to face...Please look after yourself Natsuki._

_Love Shizuru._

A tear ran down my face, I put the letter into my desk. Nao walked in surprised, "Eh, Natsuki you're in alre...Why were you crying?" She smirked at me as I blinked at her surprised then snapping back to reality and wiping the tear away "Nothing, now GO TO WORK NAO!" "Fine no need to yell." She left the room slamming the door behind her.

I sighed and fell into my sit looking at my now clean desk bar a photograph of the hime. I remember when the photo was taken, it just feels like yesterday. I smiled remembering the bond of friendship we all got from being hime.

It's been about two years from then. We either went out separate way or stayed close _like Nao and I._ Though that's the past now, sure we want to go back and fix a few things from back then but it's impossible. I looked at the clock, "Just another hour now..." I sighed going back to the paper work Nao had left me with.

Nao knocked on my door not waiting for a response and winked at me, "Get going, scary lady is back." I snarled at Nao's name for Shizuru but I got up grabbing my jacket and thanking Nao for taking charge for me today. I dashed through my shop and before coming out retained my posture so it didn't seem like I was waiting for this all day.

I left my shop smiling at Shizuru, "Good afternoon Shizuru." She returned the smile with the one that made my heart skip a beat, "Good afternoon, you ready to go Natsuki?" I nodded to fast giving myself a small headache but I followed Shizuru to her car. Not surprised Reito was there but he was driving so Shizuru and I could talk.

Shizuru nodded and the car started moving, she turned towards me looking me in the eyes with her glistening rubies "How have you been recently Natsuki?" She asked in her silvery voice, I was taken away by her eyes and her voice it took me a few seconds to register what Shizuru has asked, "Huh, uh... I've been good how about you Shizuru?" She giggled a little at my response, "Good to know nothing's changed." She smiled at me but another emotion crossed her face for just a second.

I ignored it just thinking about where we could be going for lunch. We stopped and I looked out the window to see we were parked outside the new cafe, Cafe Chidori; my mouth dropped and I looked at Shizuru as if she was joking, for me to go in somewhere so fancy. She just smirked and nodded, I accepted defeat as Reito opened my door. I slid out, Shizuru right behind me.

I let Shizuru lead the way as I was extremely shy now. I knew Shizuru was laughing-she always did when I went this shy. When I walked through the door so many different flavours crossed my nose, I felt like I was in heaven, well cloud nine-Shizuru's my heaven and always will be.

A waiter showed us to our sits-by the window of course. I smiled as this was always were she loved to sit; she loved watching everything outside while talking. Reito had disappeared by this time, Shizuru grabbed my hand "Natsuki I'm not this cruel come on you know me better... We're going for a picnic." She smiled at me as I followed behind her because of her grasp on my hand I was powerless to think for a while.

We left the cafe and round the corner in an ally were a parked car; I stopped and blinked at her, "Wait Shizuru, why did you bring us to the cafe then?" She stopped and looked at me, "To be free, to have time with you myself without being dragged away..." I could feel the tears in her eyes "Ok, let's get going then." She turned and smiled at me as she ran to the car going into it as I followed.

We had been driving for about half an hour now, driving farther and farther away from the centre of Fuka. We arrived at a secluded beach. One that I guessed no one would find unless they searched for it-one of Shizuru's specialities. We got out of the car and she went to the back getting a picnic basket out.

"You're always prepared aren't you Shizuru? So what's the weather for tonight hmm?" "Yes and clear sk...Oh" She laughed a little "How did you know?" "Know what, Shizuru?" I smirked sticking my tongue out at her "Never mind." She was blushing now.

**A/N: Dun dun dun, it's a cliff hanger. Yeh doesn't look it but the next chapter is going to be M rated so when I make the 3****rd**** chap I will change the rating to M then ok people. Sorry I took so long to make this chapter I was busy with school work and exams. Although don't expect a third chapter up so I have more exams soon so I can't write atm :\. Please review I wanna know how it is.**


	3. Time

**A/N Because I got into a writing mood and I do really needs to finish this fanfic. I am skipping them eating because that will just bug me and possibly you guys to as it is kind of boring. So let's see how this go then hope you enjoy R&R **** I so lied about it being M rated. I just don't want to go into M rated stuff so I'm sorry to people who wanted that.**

**Time**

We had finished eating our lunch, well late lunch, as we just sat down on the towel talking for a good 2 hours as we watched the waves roll back and forth on the beach. I felt so tense sitting so close to Shizuru our hands barely touching, my heart was pounding so fast every time we went silent. I was surprised Shizuru didn't hear it thudding against my chest.

A moment later I felt something warm and soft above my hand as I turned to face Shizuru knowing it was her hand. Her face had a pinkish orange tinge to it from the setting sun. "You know this is my second favourite thing to see. It's always nice whenever I get to see it." She spoke softly to me, still looking ahead at the sun.

_Second thing? What's the first thing then? _I thought to myself as I stared at her. She turned to face me giving me a small smile. It's as if she knew I should know what the first thing was, but of course I hadn't a clue!

I had to ask what it was I was so curious, "What's the first thing?" My voice squeaked at the end, Shizuru giggling at me making me blush like normal. "Nat-su-ki." She smirked as my face grew redder as she split the syllables of my name up.

* * *

><p><em>If only Natsuki knew how much I loved her and how important she was to me. <em>I wondered as I looked into her emerald eyes, her blue hair shinning in the remains of the sun light left. I wonder if she even twigged onto what I said as her face was covered in her cute blushes again.

_It always made me laugh on the inside how innocent she was even though she tries to be so tough. I know she's keeping herself locked up in her shell but I still don't know what from. What was it that day that made her run away?_

I thought to myself as Natsuki's blushes started to calm down and her eyes had a nervous look in them.

_I had to do it now; I couldn't let her get away again! _I looked Shizuru in the eyes trying to control my nerves. It blurted out I had no control over what I said. All I know now is that I'm hanging my head with my eyes shut close.

I waited for Shizuru's response, I know she must of felt disgusted or something like that. Instead she put her hand to my cheek raising my head as she kissed my forehead. I blushed opening my eyes as she spoke softly, "I love you to Natsuki."

* * *

><p>I was amazed at what I heard but my blushes grew even bigger but this burden, this guilt which I held inside seemed to of lifted from me.<p>

_She accepted and returned my feelings, I never would off thought… _Shizuru looked me dead in the eyes, "Natsuki, I have a question for you though. Why was it the day when I announced my leaving you ran off? I was so worried."

I turned my head off to face the small amount of light that still lit the sky, focusing on it, sighing "Finding out about it, well it just shattered my heart I thought I had lost you for good now because I never said those 3 words to you before you had to go. I was so scared that you would reject me."

She ran the back of her hand against my cheek, "I would never have rejected you Natsuki, and I've loved you for so long. But I couldn't think of anytime to tell you because off everything happening that year. I wish I could have told you before I left."

I smiled and faced her, "Thank you Shizuru, for always being there and accepting my feelings and my love for you." She returned the smile as I lean my face slowly to hers, hers turning to the side slightly as our lips met and with kissed.

_Time, something that lasts forever but we always seem to run out of it for some particular reason. Like fulfilling our dreams; getting work done; but most of all confessing our love to that one person in our life. Some of us are brave enough and overcome the fear of rejection and plough through that mental block, while others stay encased in a delicate shell which they're so afraid of shattering._


End file.
